shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopold Saga
Leopold Saga is the owner of the merchant company Tar Goods. He is also the father of Oliver Saga. Appearance Leopold is average in height and weight. He has redish brown hair and a dark beard and moustache. He wears a red button down shirt, a blue neck tie, black pants and shoes, and a black belt with a gold buckle. He usually carries two swords with him, one with red sheath and blue handle, and one with a green checkered sheath and pale blue handle. Personality Abilities and Powers Leopold was taught, and mastered, the Saga family two sword style. The style allows the user to wield two swords, one normally, the other is intended to be held by the guard, rather than the grip, to be used as a defence. He has gained superhuman strength and speed through learning this style. He has also learned to use flying sword techniques. He has passed the style on to his son, Oliver, though their attacks may differ. History Leopold grew up sailing the North Blue with his family, the owners of the merchant company, Tar Goods. In his youth he was taught the family swordsmanship. He was also taught how to run the company when it was his time to take over. Hearing the company plans and how it is ran, Leopold decided that he wanted to expand the business into new territory and dreamed to expand his business to all the seas. Years later he married and took was made new head of the company. During his first year of being the head, he and his wife bore a child named Oliver. A few months after he was born he they left North Blue and ventured to West Blue to begin their expansion. He then travelled to South Blue, then East Blue, then the Grand Line, visiting countless islands, finding amazing treasures, and learning more about the world. After nine years, he recieved a letter from a friend, Ulysses Gunn, saying that he would greatly appreciate if the company would make it back into North Blue and do business with him on Chuutetsu Island. Tar Goods then set sail for Chuutetsu Island, and after a few months finally arrived. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by the Gunn family and proceeded to have a celebration. The two families ate, drank and became reaquainted with each other. Leopold took notice that Ulysses' son, Jackson Gunn, seemed to take an interest in his son and could tell they would become good friends. After the feast had ended and the rest of the families calling it a night, Ulysses and Leopold began to talk business. However, their conversation slowly changed to their children. They both knew of their plan to leave and begin a life of piracy and figured it would be in the next two or three days. The next day they watched their kids begin to gather materials they would need for their journey, and secretly provided some materials they were forgetting. Figuring the preperations were complete, the following day Leopold and Ulysses gathered their families together at the dock to see Oliver and Jackson off. After saying their good byes and watching them leave, they returned to their normal lives. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Civilian Category:Merchants Category:Swordsmen Category:North Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Mentor Category:Galcion